A Series of Fortunate Events?
by ElementFortyThree
Summary: More appropriately, a series of nothingness. Chap 8: It is strange that Kazuya finds housecleaning enjoyable. It is equally queer that he'll be interested in a kite fight.
1. Return to the Past

A Series of Fortunate Events? 

Note: This is the first ever fan fiction that I wrote. I was just having fun writing. I don't even know if the title fits the story hehe...I would appreciate it if you read it and review

Chapter 1: Return to the Past

"Yay!", Ling Xiaoyu was bouncing up and down in joy.

"Whoo-hoo, yeah, Iam so happy!" She just can't contain her joy within herself. The whole house reverberates with her ecstasy.

"Yeah! Mom I won the 5th tournament. I beat that nasty grandpa-monster. Weird thogh, he said 'Thank you and goodbye' before he disappeared into smithereens. Oh well, he's gone, serves him right. He's scary and he looks evil and he cheats. He used power - an energy ray in an attempt to fry me!" Xiaoyu paused for a second to breath.

"Now I have enough money for Dr. B's time machine and I will be able to change whatever tragic stuff that happened to the poor Mishimas. Then everyone will be happy!", Xiaoyu exclaimed joyfully.

"Yes dear. But would you just calm down a bit. You might break something with your excitement", Xiaoyu's mom said nervously.

"Oh, right", Xiaoyu stopped bouncing up and down.

" Now, why don't you take a rest. You seem tired from that...from that, whatever bloody tournament that is", Xiaoyu's mom suggested worriedly and exasperatedly for she dissproved of Xiaoyu participating in such 'iron-fist' contest.

"No mom", Xiaoyu said quickly. "Of course I am not tired, I am happy."

"Oh look at the time. I must hurry now to the Mishima Laboratories. I must alter whatever sad thing that happened in the past. The Mishimas might be trying to kill each other right now!" As soon as she said this, Xiaoyu, bringing an attache case with her, immediately sped off to the lab riding a skateboard with Panda running along to follow her as usual.

Xiaoyu was skateboarding so fast that she stumbled face down upon reaching the threshold of Mishima Labs. Panda slowed down just in time so as not to trip and fall atop Xiao.

"Owwww", Xiaoyu slowly rised. "Is that a protest to what I am about to do?", then she dusted her white pants.

"Panda I'm having this hunch that grandpa Heihachi's blasting Jin, Kazuya, and an old man off into outerspace in a rocket ship this very moment. I must hurry. Please wait here Panda. I won't be long."

Then Xiaoyu sprinted across the lawn and into the magnificent dome-shaped laboratory leaving Panda waiting at the gates under the afternoon sun.

Note: First chapter's kinda short hehehe...I would include the other Tekken characters on the other chapters... Pls. review...thanks!


	2. Ice Cream Treat

Chapter 2: Ice Cream Treat 

Panda nervously watched Xiaoyu sprint with her King of the Iron Fist Tournament winnings wondering what unknown chaos might befall the moment Xiaoyu tries to mess up with history. She also half-wished that Xiao would use her winnings to buy loads of ice-cream instead...

Meanwhile, the rumble of a motorcycle accompanies Hwoarang's low mutters as he speeds his way to nowhere after his rematch with his rival Jin Kazama.

"This sucks"  
"So boring, damn Kazama"  
"I'll get him"  
"Left so soon just because he lost"  
"Damn!", he almost hit a detour sign. Fortunately he turned right before the collision.

"Grrr...where am I heading anyway?" With this note, he saw a huge black and white bear sitting outside the gates of what seems to be the Mishima Labs.

"Panda, what's it doing there?", he muttered curiously.

He rode past the gates, made a U-turn and deccelerated to park just in front of the gates.

Panda took no notice of Hwoarang as he dismounted from his bike.

"Hey bear...", Hwoarang called out to Panda.

Panda looked at him, growled lowly, then looked away. She was in no mood of talking while she's worried about Xiaoyu.

"Hmmm... I was wondering why a huge bear like you is displaying itself outside these gates. If you're waiting for someone why don't you step inside", Hwoarang told her.

"Rar, rar", growled Panda which translates into 'How do you care?'.

"Hey you need not be rude. Damn, I was asking nicely", Hwoarang answered then asked "Where's your hyper, over-happy friend Xiaoyu? She inside?".

Panda nodded. Hwoarang strode inside the gates. "Funny, there's no sentry", he noted then he observed the place - there's a plain lawn and a neat bricked pathway leading to a dome-shaped structure. Panda followed inside then sat on the grass.

"Hmmm, its silent here. What is Xiaoyu doing there?", Hwoarang asked. Panda didn't answer but instead wondered why the red-haired punk is interested in such matter.

"Fine if you won't talk. Well of course you could only do bear-talk. . .Anyway, I'll just wait here too", Hwoarang said and he leaned on a wall near the gate.

They waited for almost an hour. Panda only sat and looked around every once in a while. Whilst Hwoarang was noting aloud that he'd seen Xiaoyu wearing a colorful furry bear costume with colorful ribbons holding her pigtails during one of her fights.

"She looked silly you know, but hell she fights well", Hwoarang laughed as he was telling this to the quiet Panda.

A moment later Xiaoyu emerged from the lab entrance looking crestfallen. She slowly walked towards Panda and patted her gently on the head and mumbled " You cannot change the past. History cannot be rewritten", then she heaved a sigh.

Hwoarang was eyeing Xiaoyu with polite interest then greeted her "Hey Xiaoyu!"

"Hi", replied Xiaoyu glumly. She had just noticed that Hwoarang was there but she wanted to go home now more than ever.

Panda nudged Xiaoyu's hand with her nose as though asking what was wrong. "Come on Panda, let's go home. I think Dr. B is right, we can only hope for minor changes...grrrr whatever it means", Xiaoyu sadly told Panda as she started walking out of the gates.

"What's with the sad face? You're usually happy", Hwoarang asked but Xiaoyu and Panda were already walking away.

"The hell, am I just a statue here? Wait!". Hwoarang followed them. "What were you doing there? What's wrong?", he asked as he managed to walk alongside Xiaoyu.

"Just mind your own business please." Xiaoyu was so dejected that she did not mind being rude.

"Alright then I'll leave you alone. I was thinking of treating you for an ice cream. But we both seem to be in a bad mood so i'll eat ice cream alone." Hwoarang thought himself silly for saying this but he couldn't think of anything else to get Xiaoyu to talk to him.

Xiaoyu, even in her gloom, could not resist an ice cream treat. Her face brightened up a little. She loves ice cream.

"Ice cream, yay! What were you saying? Oh I'm sorry for being rude, I'm just so sad." Panda nodded at Xiaoyu. She likes ice cream too.

"Not you bear," Hwoarang said as he noticed Panda. "Well I think you would have to ride with me on the motorcycle Xiaoyu...you can follow, panda, if you want." He'll throw his questions at Xiaoyu later.

"Oh, ok yay!", Xiaoyu replied happily. She had just found her surprise of Hwoarang treating her for an ice cream. Her spirits rose a little. Then the three headed towards the ice cream parlor, Panda bounding along to keep up with the motorcycle.

Note: What do you think? ...hehe I was having fun writing this...pls. review...thanks for reading!


	3. Ice Cream War

Chapter 3: Ice Cream War

"That was your fifth helping of ice cream already!", said Hwoarang surprised that Xiaoyu was asking for more.

Xiaoyu giggled. "Well, you were the one who offered to treat me all ice cream I want. I would love to try the strawberry-blueberry snow treat."

"Yes. But that's enough already to make you fat. You might get sick", Hwoarang explained. Xiaoyu just laughed.

"You and your bear are ice cream monsters", he added as he wathced Panda finish her chocolate sundae. Then he turned to Xiaoyu whose mood slightly improved. "So vomit now, hahaha!"

"Huh"  
"Tell me what you were doing in the Mishima Labs", Hwoarang said. "You're weird", Xiaoyu told him.  
"As if you're not!", Hwoarang retaliated. "Silly colorful furry mascot."

"Hey it was a cute costume," Xiaoyu said defensively , slightly blushing. She seems to know what Hwoarang meant. "You saw me wear it?".

"Yeah. Funny, Gun Jack wasn't laughing during your battle with him", Hwoarang said smiling, the picture of Xiaoyu in her furry costume clear in his mind.

"He's a robot dumby", Xiaoyu said giggling.

"Right, so - uckkkk, damn!", shrieked Hwoarang. The other customers were startled.

Xiaoyu burst out out laughing when she saw an ice cream cone stucked on Hwoarang's nose. Panda hid under the table sniggering.

Hwoarang smiled evily and splattered a handful of ice cream on Xiaoyu's face.

"Hahahahaeeeeekkk - ", screamed Xiaoyu in an earsplitting voice. "Ha ha, this means war!"

Xiaoyu swiped off the ice cream from her face and splattered it on Hwoarang's shirt. They were both laughing and splattering ice cream at each other. Just then the ice cream shop manager came stomping towards them, head boiling.

Xiaoyu and Hwoarang looked at each other and grinned. They splattered ice cream on the manager's face, left their payment on the table, then ran outside laughing crazily. 


	4. Sukie and the Kitten

Chapter 4: Sukie and the Kitten

"Hahahahaha", laughed Xiaoyu and Hwoarang as they walked away from the ice cream parlor. Panda was hurrying along.

"Blimey Xiao, look what you've done. You ruined my favorite shirt. Arrrr, good thing it's black", Hwoarang complained.

"You started it." Xiaoyu was wiping ice cream off her face with a hanky.

"Your stupid bear did!" , Hwoarang snapped, glaring at panda who was not messed with ice cream.

"Rawwrr..."

"Panda don't listen to him", Xiaoyu said, now trying to remove ice cream off her yellow hooded gear.

"Hey Xiao you were supposed to tell me about - " , Hwoarang broke off as Xiaoyu squealed "Look Panda, its Asuka. Yay!"

A girl with short brown hair wearing a school uniform was standing at the end of the street in front of what seems to be a dojo. She was staring bemusedly at the trio Xiaoyu, Hwoarang and Panda. From her standpoint she could see Xiaoyu and Hwoarang covered in ice cream.

"Sukie!", Xiaoyu ran towards Asuka, waving her hand.

"What's up Xiao? Err, you seem to be...uhhh..." Asuka giggled at Xiaoyu's look. "Hello Panda", then she gently patted the bear's head.

"Hehe, its red-head's fault!", Xiaoyu said pointing at Hwoarang. Hwoarang snorted then ruffled her hair. "Hey!" Xiaoyu kicked him lightly on the leg. Asuka laughed at the sight.

"You're one of the newbies in the tournament right? Kazama isn't it?", Hwoarang asked Asuka.

"Uh, yep", Asuka replied, trying to stifle her laughter.

"Right", said Hwoarang. "Hmmm...", he resisted the urge to ask Asuka if she was in anyway related to Jin Kazama. Then he turned to look at Xiaoyu who was now bouncing at the balls of her feet, abandoning the attempt to get rid of the ice cream off her clothes with a hanky. "Now what?" he asked.

"What what?", Xiaoyu said.

Asuka, who managed to stop laughing, crossed her arms and said, "You're both mental! What on earth were you doing? You two should wash. Why don't you step inside." Asuka pointed her thumb towards the dojo.

"Yay, Sukie you're so kind!", Xiaoyu was about to give Asuka a hug.

"Whoa", Asuka backed away from Xiaoyu. She didn't want ice cream to get on her dress.

"Now Ms. Ice cream monster, don't go scarin' Asuka like that", Hwoarang told Xiaoyu.

"Hey Sukie do you have some ice cream in your house? I would love to give red-head's hair some ice cream makeover!", Xiaoyu asked Asuka excitedly.

Hwoarang snorted again. Then he equipped his hands with some ice cream stain from his shirt and quickly ruffled Xiaoyu's hair, completely ruining her pigtails.

Xiaoyu shrieked, "Waaaaaaa, yuck, geroff". Hwoarang sniggred.

"Hwoarang you're evil!", Xiaoyu cried then she stomped on Hwoarangs left foot.

"Owwww, why you little- ".

"Oh dear", Asuka said worriedly. Then she grabbed Xiaoyu and Hwoarang's arms. "Come on folks, before you get into a silly fight". She tried to pull them into the empty dojo.

"You can't grab me just like that," Hwoarang told Asuka but he allowed himself to be led. Xiaoyu was sticking her tongue out at him as they entered Asuka's residence.

The facade of the first floor of the dojo was covered with glass so that during training sessions you could watch the students practice the Kazama fighting style from the outside. The wooden door entrance was installed on the leftmost side accompanying the glass walls. Silence greeted the three, with Panda following closely behind. The room was not very huge, the space was just enough for 20 trainees. It was a plain room: blue mat covered the floor and huge mirrors filled the right side wall. Other than that was a spiral staircase located right across the entrance at the end of the room. This leads to the living quarters upstairs.

"Come on, don't stare around", Asuka was dragging them towards the spiral staircase.

"I can climb on my own", Hwoarang released himself from Asuka's grip. "And no need to glare at me like that Xiaoyu, I know I am good-looking", Hwoarang smirked at Xiaoyu's irritated glare.

Asuka also let go of Xiaoyu's arm and was already climbing the staircase.

"You're such a humble fellow. You deserve an ice cream treat from me.", Xiaoyu replied sarcastically.

"No thanks, I've enjoyed too much ice cream already", then Hwoarang climbed the staircase, grinning.

As they reached the second floor landing Asuka tossed some clothes and a towel at Xiaoyu. "You can borrow that."

"Thanks Sukie! Although I can go straight home right now to change, Iam dying to get cleared off this creamy mess right away. Anyway, home is some distance away. And besides I think--", then Xiaoyu looked at Hwoarang.

"I think you owe me some telling", Hwoarang finished for her.

"Whatever. Where's the bathroom Sukie?", Xiaoyu turned to ask Asuka.

"Over here," Asuka pointed to the door at the end of the living room near the kitchen. Xiaoyu went in a flash.

"I'm sorry I have no extra clothes for you, just this towel", Asuka told Hwoarang.

"Nevermind that, I'll just try to wash most of this stuff off me", Hwoarang grabbed the towel then went to the kitchen and washed his face in the sink and tried to scrub off any trace of ice cream he can.

While washing, Hwoarang heard a faint singing voice...

"...Three little kittens, they lost their mittens and they began to cry..."

"Arrg...kittens", Hwoarang finished washing and wiped his face with a towel, then he returned to the living room. Asuka was sitting in the sofa reading a magazine.

"Gee Asuka, what has gotten in your friend's head? She was all sad-faced when she came out of the Mishima Labs, then she starts this ice cream war and now she's singing some stupid nursery rhyme...", Hwoarang uttered as he sat himself on the sofa.

"...What? Lost yer mittens, you stupid little kittens, and they began to cry...meow, meow, meow, meow...", sang Xiaoyu behind the bathroom door.

Asuka chuckled. "You know Xiaoyu's a bubbly person...Her personality, well...I don't know much about her to tell you the truth 'coz I just met her during the last tournament...she's a good friend though...she acts a bit childish at times, she could also be very sensitive...", then Asuka frowned. "The Mishima Labs, hmmmm..."

"Ya know something about that?", Hwoarang asked.

"Yeah, Heihachi's a poo", Asuka said abruptly.

"What?" said the puzzled Hwoarang.

Asuka giggled. "I was kiddin'". Then she frowned again. "Xiao's trying to go back in time to save the Mishima family. I think she failed, she looked sad you said?"

"Uh, yeah...Why is she trying to do that?", Hwoarang asked looking more puzzled.

"You should probably ask her..."

Just then, a gray kitten with black stripes lept at Hwoarang's lap.

"Ahhhhh...! Cockroach!", screamed Hwoarang, shocked as he knocked the poor kitten, that was not a cockroach, off his lap.

"Meowwwwwwww!"

"Hey that's my kitten silly, not a cockroach, are you blind!", Asuka whacked Hwoarangs head with a nearby book.

"Owwwww!"

"Tut-tut. I didn't know you were jumpy Hwoarang. Don't murder Zuki's little furball or she'll murder you, Xiaoyu said as she came out from the shower room and saw the commotion. She is now wearing a lightblue sleeveless blouse and white jogging pants.

"Arrr...bad kitty!", Hwoarang mumbled.

Asuka picked up her kitten and patted it gently. "Poor kitty. Now you know not to go near red-heads", then she gave Hwoarang an angry glare.

Xiaoyu hopped towards Hwoarang and ruffled his hair.

"Xiao you're not helping!", Hwoarang said.

"What's your kitty's name Sukie?" asked Xiaoyu who sat down on the sofa.

"Jabba, he's Jabba the cat," replied Asuka smiling.

"Oh, I see you're a fan of Star Wars," said Xiaoyu chuckling.

"I say Palpatine would be more appropriate," said the irritated Hwoarang.

"Hmph, so do you guys want anything to drink?" Asuka asked but Xiaoyu was starin at the clock.

"It's 5:45 pm, oh no, I need to get home soon", said Xiaoyu frowning, then she stood up. "Thanks for the offer though Sukie but I must get going." Then she gave Asuka a quick hug and patted Jabba.

"Okay Xiao, take care," Asuka replied.

Xiaoyu looked around her and said "uh, where's Panda?"

"Oh, yeah ...ummm, maybe she remained downstairs," Asuka told Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu nodded. "Time to go Sukie, bye bye, thanks for the help see ya!" She waved her hand in goodbye thenstarted towards the staircase.

"See ya Xiao, it's nice to see you ice cream-less", Asuka returned the gesture.

"Hey wait, don't leave me here," Hwoarang called after Xiaoyu. "Bye," he told Asuka then followed Xiaoyu.

Panda was sitting in front of the huge mirrors staring at the refelction of herself.

"There you are Panda. Come on, we're leaving, stop staring at the mirror," Xiaoyu commanded.

"Raar", Panda stood up and crawled after Xiaoyu towards the door.

"Xiao, I'll ride you home," Hwoarang told Xiaoyu.

"Xiaoyu turned around to face him. "That's kind of you to offer..."

"I'm just so nice...But I parked my bike near the ice cream parlor so we have to walk back there", then Hwoarang went outside before Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu shook her head, then she beckoned Panda to follow her as she hopped outside the dojo.

Note: What do u think?...actually i really haven't got any story in mind...i was just having fun writing this...pls. do review and tell me if u have any ideas...thanks for reading... 


	5. Mailboxes and Cotton Candies

Chapter 5 - Mailboxes and Cotton Candies 

"My house is just next to that red-roofed house," said Xiaoyu but Hwoarang wasn't listening.

"Ok stop now," Xiaoyu said as they passed the red-roofed house but Hwoarang kept on driving.

"STOP!" Xiaoyu shouted and patted Hwoarang hard on the back.

"Lalalalala, what did you say?" Hwoarang asked still driving fast. Xiaoyu was tired of shouting and tried to step on the break pedal.

"Hey, what are you doing? Stop!" screamed Hwoarang but it was too late and they hit a mailbox nearby and it flew to the neighbor's window.

"Ahhhhrrrgggh!" a shocked someone shrieked.

"Oh no! Ok bye now i'll just creep back to the house," Xiaoyu uttered, turning to face Hwoarang but he already left in haste. "Oh that crazy -" Xiaoyu sighed and quickly ran towards her house.

The next morning...

"Mmmmm...yummy porridge mom," Xiaoyu told her mom smiling.

"Oh thanks dear," her mother said. Just then, someone knocked on the door loudly.

"Ahhhh!" shrieked Xiaoyu, dropping her spoon on the sleeping Panda's head.

"Raar graw!" exclaimed Panda startled and bumped at the table.

"Sorry Panda," Xiaoyu apologized, hurrying towards the door then opened it.

A tall blond-haired ponytailed woman with a murdering stare, wearing stiletto sandals and a suit which looks like she'll be attending a formal party, stood ominously at the threshold.

"You're Guilty!" screeched Nina holding a broken mailbox on her left hand.

"Mom, get the gun," Xiaoyu said horrified.

"The gun? Aaaaaahhhh!" Nina cried running off to her house next door, dropping the mailbox by Xiaoyu's feet.

"Ahahahaha...weird...that should do it though," laughed Xiaoyu as she closed the door with a slam that caused the glass windows to rattle violently.

"Raar grar," growled Panda grabbing Xiaoyu's feet.

"What is it Panda?" Xiaoyu asked. "Want to come and play ps2 with me?"

Panda shook her head, "Raar arrr grar braaawr," she growled.

"Oh, ok you want to take a walk in the park?" Xiaoyu asked again and Panda nodded.

Xiaoyu wore her pink dress with yellow flowers printed on it. "Mom, we'll just take a walk in the park," Xiaoyu called. Her mother poked her head out from the kitchen.

"Ok, uhhh...what happened to your mission yesterday?" her mother asked.

"Well it was a failure, changing the past is highly impossible... that grandpa Dr. B was right..." Xiaoyu answered feeling rather down.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry to hear that Xiao but don't be sad, me and your dad planned to buy you a ps3," said her mother smiling.

"That's great mom, thank you very much," Xiaoyu said smiling back but she still feels a bit down ...

As Xiaoyu and Panda were walking by the park they saw Hwoarang throwing stones at the lake laughing by himself. Xiaoyu and Panda looked at each other and shrugged as they headed towards his direction.

"Hey there Hwoarang!" greeted Xiaoyu happily.

"Aaaahhh," screamed Hwoarang nearly falling into the lake but luckily was grabbed by Xiaoyu just in time.

"Have you lost your mind? You almost killed me!" Hwoarang said mischeviously.

"Ha, you should thank me for saving your life." snapped Xiaoyu, resisting the urge to slap Hwoarang.

Hwoarang grinned foolishly, "Peace...hehehe."

"You seem happy today," Xiaoyu said smiling.

"Hmmm... I do? Maybe, hahaha," said Hwoarang laughing by himself again.

"What's so funny?" asked Xiaoyu hitting Hwoarang softly on the head.

"Last night I came back to check what happened and I saw this drunk blond-haired woman, I think that's Nina, holding a mailbox by her left hand walking towards your house. But she tripped on a stone and fell asleep by the street, a car almost hit her head. Ahahahaha," laughed Hwoarang. Xiaoyu remembered Nina stopping by their house that morning and laughed too.

"Uhh, by the way, why are you trying to save the Mishimas?" Hwoarang asked curiously, looking at Xiaoyu.

"How did you know?" asked Xiaoyu but didn't wait for an answer. "I just want them happy that's all."

"Oh I see," said Hwoarang looking at a far distance.

"Rar grar," growled Panda, scratching Xiaoyu's legs.

"What? Oh, you're hungry, ok," Xiaoyu said. "Uh, Hwoarang, we'll just buy some cotton candy, want to come?" she asked.

"Sure", said Hwoarang happily.

And so they walked towards the cotton candy man who has a long braided hair, wearing a red tuxedo.

"Sweet cotton candies for sale. Oh, yummy sugar bits transformed into a sweet fluffy cotton, isn't that amazing! Buy Now!" said the man smiling at everyone.

"AMAZING! I would like to buy--" Xiaoyu started but Hwoarang interjected so she just turned around.

"I'll buy some cotton candy," Hwoarang told the man. While Xiaoyu was looking around she spotted Jin sitting on a bench with Julia who was playing a guitar. She ran towards them with Panda.

"How many would you like sir?" said Feng Wei happily.

"Three cotton candies please said Hwoarang.

"Here ya go, three bags of cotton candies," said Feng.

"Uh Xiao --", Hwoarang said as he turned around but found no Xiaoyu in sight.  
"XIAOYU! I don't have the money, Ahhhhh," he shouted running away as fast as he could.

"Hey where's my money!" screamed Feng and started to call the police.

Note: Thanks to Artemis de Psammead to make Feng Wei a cotton candy man... Thanks for reading, pls. review...


	6. A Singing Julia and a Drowning Hwoarang

Chapter 6 - A Singing Julia and a Drowning Hwoarang. 

"_I know a place where no one ever goes  
There's peace and quiet, beauty and repose  
It's hidden in a valley, beside a mountain stream  
And lying there beside the stream I find that I can dream  
Only of things of beauty to the eye  
Cloud-covered mountains towering to the sky  
Now I know that God made this world for me_." sang Julia while playing her guitar. Jin sat beside her listening, arms crossed.

"HELLO GUYS!" greeted Xiaoyu cheerfully. Jin was startled and fell from the bench. Julia was shocked and accidentally drooped the guitar on Jin's face.

"Ahhhrrrgh!" cried Jin and fainted, Julia quickly picked up her guitar from Jin's face.

"Hi Xiao," Julia greeted back.

"Hello, why is Jin sleeping on the ground?" Xiaoyu asked.

"I don't know, haha" answered Julia as she helped Jin up. Then they heard the alarm of a siren and saw hundreds of police cars approaching the park.

"Ahhhh! What is that noise. Ahhhrrgg!" yelled Jin who regained consciousness. "Are there aliens invading!"

"No there must be a crime. Let's go check it out." said Julia and they ran off to check what's going on.

"Stop right there!" said the police wearing a jumper and a shirt. A badge was pinned on his shirt which bears the name "Lei Wulong".

Hwoarang was cornered at the shoreline of the lake, he has nowhere to go. So he raised his hands, dropping the bags of cotton candy.

"So what did this man do?" Lei asked Feng just as he arrived running and breathing hard.

"Horrible, a horrible crime, he didn't pay for my precious sweets," replied Feng pointing at the bags of cotton candies on the ground.

Hwoarang turned around to face the officer and the cotton candy man then he shifted into a fighting stance. " Its just cotton candy, no big deal..." However, he was so shocked to find hundreds of police cars in front of hiom with the policemen hiding behind the cars pointing laser guns at him.

"What the--" he began.

"Cotton candies! Wait, but I thought --," then Lei sighed. He whirled around and told his fellow policemen, "Mission aborted, I'll handle this myself," he commanded them and the policemen headed back to HQ.

"So what's your reason for stealing---," Lei started.

"My precious cotton candies," said Feng

"Right, so what your reason for stealing his precious cotton candies?" Lei continued to ask Hwoarang ,who stood rooted at the shore, writing the "Cotton Candy Case" on the top of his pad.

"What's this stupidness all about?" then Hwoarang got an idea ,"I just can't resist to taste those tiny sugar bits transformed into sweet fluffy cotton. Its so amazing!" he said trying hard not to laugh.

"You like my cotton candies? You think it's amazing?" asked Feng Wei looking up at Hwoarang. Lei looked from Feng Wei to Hwoarang, confused.

"Of course I do, I don't just like it, I love it!" cried Hwoarang who was feeling stupid. Feng Wei was near in tears.

"Thanks for your love for my cotton candy, you shall be greatly rewarded. You can eat as many cotton candies as you like!" Feng said joyfully.

"Oh thank you sir, I can't thank you enough," replied Hwoarang hiding his laughter.

"Case closed." muttered Lei, sighing as he closed his notepad and slipped it inside his pocket. "Good Day folks!" he said to Hwoarang and Fei.

"Go away officer, I don't need your help!" cried Feng.

Hwoarang sticked his tongue out at Lei and waved at him. "Bye Bye officer, hahhahaha."

Lei sighed again. Just then Xiaoyu came skateboarding towards his direction and bumped at him. Xiaoyu jumped off her skateboard.

"Aaaaah," shrieked Lei stumbling down on Xiaoyu's skateboard, his head hitting a rock.

"Oh no, get up officer, quick", said Xiaoyu. Jin and Julia ran to meet Hwoarang. As soon as Hwoarang and Jin saw each other, flames of despise burned inside them.

Lei stood up, his head and back aching. "Oh no my skateboard's destryed," gasped Xiaoyu with her hand on her mouth. "Officer, what have you done?" she asked fervently.

"Oh, sorry kid I'll fix it in no time." said Lei picking up Xiaoyu's broken skateboard.

"Thanks officer, I'm Xiaoyu" said Xiaoyu reaching out one had to Lei.

"I'm officer Lei Wulong," Lei introduced himself, shaking Xiaoyu's hands. "Uhh- so I got to go, bye kid, uhh-Xiaoyu", he said smiling bu Xiaoyu aready joined the others.

"Waddup guys?" asked Xiaoyu smiling as she joined the others. Xiaoyu stared blankly at Jin and Hwoarang who were staring at each other for almost five minutes. Julia and Feng were enjoying playing with cotton candies, Xiaoyu joined them.

"Woohoo! Yummy," cried Xiaoyu joyfully, stuffing her mouth with cotton candies. She grabbed some hadful of cotton candies and went towards Hwoarang and Jin who was staring as though they're trying to disintegrate one another.

"YUMMY!" Xiaoyu said in booming voice as she stuffed cotton candy in Jin and Hwoarang's mouth. Jin was seriously shocked and transformed into a devil, shooting lasers emanating from his eyes aimlessly around the park. Hwoarang lay on the ground choking from the cotton candy stuffed in his mouth.

"Hahaha missed me, whoo-- that was close, and...Hiya, missed me again," Xiaoyu said as she dodged Jin's deadly laser beams.

Julia was riding on Panda who was chasing Feng, running away terrified of Panda.  
Jin calmed down and transformed back to human panting.

"What's wrong with Mr. Red-head now?" said Xiaoyu teasingly as she noticed Hwoarang turning purple.

"Cough, cough," Hwoarang coughed as he spat the cotton candy Xiaoyu stuffed in his mouth.

"Oh gosh," Xiaoyu said as she knelt down beside Hwoarang. "Are you alright?" Xiaoyu patted him hard on the back. "I must call an ambulance," she continued.

"ehem, cough, ehem, don't call an ambulance please," pleaded Hwoarang, imagining the doctor injecting him with a large syringe. Xiaoyu helped him stand up. "Ok."

"Thanks for stuffing my mouth with cotton candies" Hwoarang said irritably looking away.

"Oh no, are you mad at me?" Xiaoyu asked in the verge of tears. Hwoarang looked at Xiaoyu and sighed.

"No I am not," Hwoarang replied, feeling sorry for Xiaoyu.

"Ok then cool" Xiaoyu said happily then she frowned again. "Promise you're not mad at me?" squeaked Xiaoyu looking at Hwoarang.

"Of course not you silly girl," said Hwoarang, ruffling Xiaoyu's hair.

"Uhh guys...I've heard there's a new restaurant called Cafe Salmonella, maybe we could try it out...uhhh, tomorrow at dinner, is that ok?" Julia asked her companions.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh," Jin said nodding like a fool.

"Yepsidoodles," exclaimed Xiaoyu, excitedly bouncing up and down and accidentally stepping on Hwoarangs foot.

"Noooooo!" screamed Hwoarang rubbing his foot. Julia looked at him surprised. "You don't like to come?" she asked. Jin smiled happily.

"No, of course I want to come, hehehe" Hwoarang replied. Jin's smile vanished.

"Yippee then!" shouted Julia. "Ok bye guys, come Jin let's go." Then Julia grabbed Jin's arms and dragged him away with her.

Xiaoyu stared at Hwoarang.

"What?" said Hwoarang turning his back at Xiaoyu, embarassed.

"I'm hungry," Xiaoyu answered rubbing her stomach.

"So what?" said Hwoarang irritably, turning to face Xiaoyu again.

"Iam going home bye bye," Xiaoyu said.

"Ok, bye, flee" Hwoarang said turning his back again and looking at a far distance.

"hmmm, ok byie," then Xiaoyu walked away with Panda.

Hwoarang turned around to look at Xiaoyu again. "Why did she have to go? Iam bored," he said to himself and kicked a nearby stone. He forgot to balance and fell over the lake.

"HEEEELLLLPPP! Someboby help me!" screamed Hwoarang waving his arms up high above the water.

"Did you hear that Panda?" Xiaoyu asked looking back at the lake.  
"Raar Growl" said Panda pointing her paw towards Hwoarang who was apparently drowning.

"Oh" then she quickly sprinted towards the shore of the lake. "Here grab this stick," Xiaoyu said as she picked up a stick nearby. Hwoarang graabed hold of the stick and in no time was on land again. Then he lay down on the ground dripping wet.

"Xiaoyu if I have to die right here right now..." Hwoarang said dramatically. "I just want you to know--"

Xiaoyu sighed then kneeled beside Hwoarang. "Don't be silly, you won't die." Then Hwoarang played dead.

"Ahahahahaha," Xiaoyu laughed and kicked Hwoarang's side. Hwoarang rolled dramatically beside the bench nearby the shore, trying to ease the pain.

A granny was passing by the bench when she saw Hwoarang. "Ahhhh, a dead body!" yelled the granny then she prodded Hwoarang's head with her walking stick.

"Ouch!" howled Hwoarang then he quickly stood up ready to kick. Xiaoyu immediately dragged him away.

"Are you off you're rocker? You weren't even a good actor. This is so typical." Xiaoyu told Hwoarang.

"Hmmm, hahaha at least I fooled that old lady... You came to save me, yay!" Hwoarang said happily.

Xiaoyu shook her head. "The water wasn't even deep"  
"Whatever, i'll ride you home again," offered Hwoarang.

"uh, no thanks, you seem to get in a lot of trouble, i'm scared..." then she kicked Hwoarang hard on the leg. "hehehehe", then she ran away fast.

"Owww, why you," he chased after her...


	7. The Evil Eye and The Frog

-_unwinding from stress- Ok, I've decided to update this thing for fun. Though the story lacks seriousness, I am hoping people would leave a comment, negative or positive I don't mind. And I've come up with a silly rating system:  
C - cool  
GW- good enough, it works  
T – tolerable  
D – déjà vu (boring, I've seen this thing before)  
IC- It's crap  
BM – the whole thing's a bleeding mess  
WT – probably written by a troll_

_So, hehe, if you're planning on leaving a comment, you could use that rating system. Thankies!_

_o-oooo-OO-oo-Oo_

**Chapter 7: The Evil Eye and The Frog**

She was running fast. He couldn't catch up. The bear was sprinting alongside of her. "That two…," he told himself as he tried to double his speed, keeping his eyes fixed on the duo hastening their way along the shore of the lake. Their incredible speed managed to keep him many meters behind. But then suddenly, they halted and Hwoarang couldn't figure why.

"They must be laughing at me, slowpoke, slowpoke…." He muttered. He quickened his pace once more and in a jiffy he reached the spot where they stood. However, the two friends weren't giggling as he had expected. Rather, they were silent with their backs turned from him. They seem to be gazing at something amazing; he just couldn't see what it was.

"Ha, ha, star-stricken?" He stepped at Xiaoyu's side so he could see her happy face. It wasn't wonder that was painted across her face though, it was shock.

"Wha?" He raised one eyebrow and followed her gaze. From the cemetery gates beyond, about ten meters from where they were standing, a harassed-looking old man covered in cinder, ash, soot emerged. His clothes were torn and tattered. Rage was etched along the wrinkles of his face, making an impression that he had gone through an absolutely rough ordeal. His lips were moving, maybe uttering low unintelligible curses, and his fists were tightly clenched at his sides. He threw one last dirty look at the peaceful resting place of corpses where he still doesn't belong to then slowly limped away. He was so familiar. His head was bald except for two little white tufts of hair (which were now gray) noticeably sticking out like overgrown ears, or maybe little horns, at both sides of his head. He was muscular too, quite tough-looking for an old man. But it seemed someone had tried to beat him into soft dough and bake him into brown bread, and he was dusty and sooty… Then it dawned to the trio that it was…

"Cinderelly?" gasped Xiaoyu, wide-eyed. Hwoarang let out a silly, uncharacteristic laugh at this remark whilst Panda snorted. Xiaoyu shook her head twice and said "no, no, no" then patted her head before running forward to meet the poor limping man.

As Xiaoyu approached him, he grunted and looked away from her. "Gosh grandpa Heihachi, what have you done this time!" Xiaoyu exclaimed upon reaching him.

"Explode and scram little girl! I advice you to shove yourself off my path!" the old man retorted. "And don't call me grandpa!" he added in vexation.

"Aww, you seem beaten up and brainwashed. Don't you recognize me? I am Xiaoyu, remember?" Xiaoyu said in a hurt tone.

"Ahhhrrrgghhh, my mind is buzzing with problems, I am in the middle of a quagmire, and I am burdened with tribulations so leave me in absolute peace! Get out'ta my way!" Heihachi yelled back in exasperation. He didn't have the energy to talk or to argue or to even withstand her interference.

"You're turning into a perfect _meanie_!" Xiaoyu retaliated then added quietly in a teary-eyed state, "I just hope you haven't blasted someone into space with a rocket ship". Xiaoyu sniffed then stepped aside to let the old man through.

Heihachi just grunted again and continued on his way. As he passed by, Xiaoyu had a good view of the hideous marking on his back. It appears that angry flames had licked at his clothing, burning a huge portion of the rear side of his upper garment. Xiaoyu concluded that the flames left a huge scorch mark on his skin - a tattoo of an eye, an evil-looking eye. The eye glared at her menacingly and she equaled that with her best death glare. However, she was still baffled so she called out to Heihachi, "Hey, hey, wait you have an eye on your back! It's scary!"

"Pah! Delusions! That's nothing compared to the son-of-a-goat assassin, with a great X scratched on his demonic face, I glimpsed while I was blasted my way to this cursed place! I'm gonna crush his bones and drain his blood," Heihachi swore as tried to quicken his hobble away from Xiaoyu's sight. Xiaoyu's sharp eyesight however could still see that he stepped on an innocent frog happily frolicking along the lake shore.

"Watch your step Heihachi!" she warned him. Then Heihachi vanished completely. "Poor frog!" Xiaoyu sprinted to help the little creature. She passed by Hwoarang and Panda who turned to be silent, amused spectators of her short drama with the grumpy old man.

"Grumpy gramps has really lost it eh? Haha, I wonder who tried to kill him this time. But it figures he has a number of friggin' lives more than a cat…" Hwoarang remarked. "I didn't know you love frogs," he added, directing the comment on the now moody Xiaoyu.

"Pfft, frogs are living things. They feel pain and they don't deserve to be squashed under the weight of a senile," Xiaoyu said, all respect for Heihachi momentarily gone. Fortunately, Heihachi only managed to injure the right hind leg of the frog. "Aw, poor thing, it's ok I'll fix it…" Xiaoyu tried to nurse it but in vain. "I'm sorry little one I think I can't do anything. Maybe I'll just bring you to a vet or something. Oh! Julia's managing to have a good influence on me…" she realized.

"Gah! Why do ya have to care for a frog? It's _just_ a frog," Hwoarang uttered incredulously. Panda meanwhile sniffed the incapacitated frog then nudged the broken leg gently with her nose.

"For the meantime, you're gonna be named Frogo Froggins the second," Xiaoyu blessed the frog. Panda growled in agreement.

"I can't believe you named it! Hey, once you name something you get attached to it. Now yer gonna be responsible for the damn frog," Hwoarang quipped, more incredulously.

"Don't curse the frog; it's not capable of inflicting you any harm," then Xiaoyu spotted a merry group of frogs at a further distance along the lake shore preparing for a swim. "Look there are more of them. I do hope the Mishima High School lab professors won't spot this area."

"What's gonna happen?"

"They'll trap them all, pin them on boards, cut their tummies and chests up and poke around their intestines. Curse animal vivisection!" Xiaoyu answered.

"Well it's educational," Hwoarang said carelessly.

"Oh have you dissected a frog! It's horrible. I remember our professor asked us to bring frogs in lab for live operation. Miharu brought one for our group. It was so cute and I named it Frogo Froggins. I abstained from the incising though and tried to convince everyone not to hurt the poor frogs. Evil prof gave me an 'F' and I stormed out of the lab. Miharu told me later that Frogo managed to unpin himself from the board and tried to jump while his insides were spilling out. Gruesome! It made me wonder how high a frog would be able to jump if its insides are spilling at a rate of two ounces per second!" Xiaoyu narrated.

"I bet just a centimeter…"

Xiaoyu gave Hwoarang a disgusted look.

"Oh well, let's get the frog to the vet if you really care for it. But I guess if you'll just leave it there it'll heal by itself. No?" But the frog leapt out of Xiaoyu's hand. It looked at her for a while then gave a croak in what seemed to be a way of extending gratitude. Xiaoyu, surprised, smiled at it. Then with an effort it hoped towards the merry group of frogs.

"See, it's alright, it's a fortunate frog," Hwoarang told her. Panda nodded.

"Yeah and I guess it wants to be with its frog friends," Xiaoyu stood up, her mood slightly improved.

"Ok, that solved, let's go now," then Hwoarang grabbed Xiaoyu's arm and dragged her away.

"Hey, I'm not going with you. I'm going to report to Jin about his mental grandfather. And maybe Julia will be able to help about that evil eye tattoo on his back," Xiaoyu said, trying to wrench her arm free of Hwoarang's grasp.

"Is that so? Alright, then let's go to the mansion and see Jinny," Hwoarang grinned.

"Jinny?" Xiaoyu threw him a questioning look. "Anyway, that eye reminds me of a story Asuka shared with me. What was that book Panda? I think I have to ask her too…"

"We'll be visiting a lot of folks today so just hop on my bike," Hwoarang offered.

"How about Panda? And I just remembered I'm hungry…"

"Damn, no more excuses. Panda can run along again, you can fill your rumbling stomach later."

And thus the trio left the lake and the park, unfortunately missing Frogo's frog choir croak a cheerful song.

Ooo-oo-oooooooo-ooOoo-oOo

Note: Heihachi sort of reminds me of Count Olaf from L. Snicket's Unfortunate Events and vice versa, for some strange reason oo. Hence, the 'eye' tattoo/burn mark. And I have a friend who recounted to me her experience of frog dissection. Her group named their frog Frogo Froggins. … I fortunately managed to avoid ever doing an incision on a live frog. We just studied a cold, lifeless one. And that quote about 'naming' things is from Monsters Inc.

Alright, the chapter's weird. I have to write it down though. Anyways, thanks for reading, people.


	8. Chapter 8 Mopping and Kite Fighting

_I dunno what I think of this chapter. Still, I had fun writing it. I'd like to thank those who bother to read and those who left and will leave reviews and ideas. Thankies. _

Oooo-Ooo-oO-o0o0oo-0oo00-o-000oooo-0oooo0oo0o---0Oo-0ooo0ooo0oO00oo-o

**Chapter 8: Mopping and Kite Fighting**

Kazuya was silently mopping the blue-tiled floors of his mansion's spacious living room. He couldn't quite believe that he was enjoying this simple chore. Sometimes, he wonders what sort of brainwashing method his son, Jin, had devised which significantly altered his once awfully mixed up brain chemistry. Whatever it was, participating in Jin's rehabilitation program has successfully done wonders in improving his behavior and being. He was fortunate to have a loving son, he finally admitted. Despite the series of incredibly violent tantrums he'd throw whenever Jin attempted to offer him warmth, to help him redeem himself, to relieve him of the haunting ghost of a heartbreaking past, his son never considered giving up. He thought Jin would settle on sending him to an asylum where, he feared, he would come face to face again with the mad doctor who had once overpowered him to do a perfectly stupid bidding which he chooses not to reminisce ever again. Providentially, his son has not inherited the genes of heartlessness and narrow-mindedness. Kazuya was not mental, Jin had said charitably, only exceedingly disturbed. And he could be healed. A proof would be that he had voluntarily offered to give the mansion a cleaning. Jin happily accepted this offer. The observed improvement inspired a jubilant heart.

While he was mopping, he mouthed a quiet gratitude for the cloak of peace Jin had weaved. Also, very few people populated his opulent abode nowadays, and he was glad of it for it added to his tranquility. He'll mop in peace. Later he would be scrubbing the glass windows until they glitter like diamonds. Then he would be dusting the cobwebby shelves and furniture upstairs, maybe even giving the eight-legged freaks that spun those flimsy threads a squish in the process. He was proud to be an aid to the two old caretakers of the house. He wasn't capable of doing any other task at the moment. Managing a huge corporation would only wear him down again. And planning sinister plots was entirely deleted from his list. He smiled to himself. He'll never ever mimic the nefarious Count Olaf, the ambitious relative of three unfortunate orphans, who was capable of iniquitous deeds. Jin had also encouraged him to read a wide range of wonderful fiction books and that book whose author's pen name sounded fruity was among his favorites.

The ear-piercing chime of the doorbell disturbed his sentiments and he almost spilled the bucket of water with his surprise. This visitor must be absolutely eager to enter for a non-stop chime continued to resonate, threatening to incapacitate Kazuya's hearing ability. _I haven't the foggiest our doorbell rings this loud_. He rushed to open the huge front doors, remembering there was no sentry at the moment. A friendly face and a contrastingly bored face greeted him.

"HI SIR KAZ! IT'S PLEASANT TO SEE YOU ANSWER THE DOOR!" Xiaoyu boomed cheerfully, an incredibly huge, warm smile glowing on her face. Hwoarang gave him a lazy wave. "We're here to see –" Xiaoyu began to add. "- Jinny," Hwoarang finished for her.

Kazuya eyed them with amusement then finally said "Hello" with gaiety. "Jin has friends. That's nice to know," he told them as they entered the mansion. Hwoarang was eyeing him back in bemusement. He seriously expected Jin would never be able to bring good to this previously devil-possessed man. _Something's fishy with Jin's old man_, he thought.

"Hurray for sir Kazzy's good mood!" Xiaoyu clapped in mirth. She had immediately detected the hint of Jin's effective Kazuya-transforming strategy.

"Jin's in his office, second floor. His friends are always welcome in my dwelling. And thank you for the nickname," then he quietly closed the doors and strode away back to his mopping activity. Xiaoyu and Hwoarang's gaze followed his retreat. Their eyes almost popped in disbelief as Kazuya grabbed a mop and hunched his well-built figure to swab the tiled surface. It was a strange phenomenon.

"Miracles _do_ happen I suppose. Mopping is a serious business, and he's not bad at it too," Xiaoyu giggled afterwards, pointing at the shiny clean areas of the floor Kazuya finished swabbing.

"Whatever," Hwoarang shrugged. Unable to stand the overwhelming sight, he urged Xiaoyu to make her way to Jin's quarters. "Dementedness might have left Kazzy alone but damn! drown me if I'm Jin's best friend," he commented as they ascended the beautifully designed marble staircase.

Xiaoyu shot him a glare which he found rather cute. "I couldn't fathom why you're here. It seems he doesn't like you too but wouldn't you two quit your stubbornness? Or shall concoct a sweet truce potion to add into your coffee?" she grumbled, placing both hands on her hips.

"I think we're destined to clash. Isn't that exciting?" he quipped. "I don't understand!" Xiaoyu's steps turned into stomps. Hwoarang chuckled then stopped as they approached the office door. Inside, they found Julia examining a fossil neatly laid on a table along with what seemed to be archeological tools. Jin was leisurely reading _The Wind in the Willows _while resting his back against an easy chair.

"Hey, it's you again guys, what's up?" Julia greeted.

"So it's you who arrived," Jin said, plopping the book closed on a nearby table. "I forgot he still existed," he added referring to Hwoarang.

"I'll continue to haunt your existence Jinny!" Hwoarang began to yell. Xiaoyu immediately swung a curtain she retrieved from a nearby window over his head to prevent him from declaring any expletive. While he was struggling to free himself from the curtain, Xiaoyu uttered a merry greeting to her two friends and strode over Julia's table. "What are you working at?"

"Jin found this fossil of a bizarre creature while gardening. I think it's a mammal but it isn't an artiodactyl. You see it's got four toes on its hind limbs and just two at the front. It's got a spiked tail and seven little horns on its head. Its body seems to be disproportioned too. Anomalous, really. I wonder if it's an authentic fossil, I'm investigating," Julia answered.

"Wow, good luck," then Xiaoyu turned to pat Jin on the back. "Mission accomplished, your dad's getting well, congratulations!"

"Yeah, it is most relieving. I reckon he'll frequently do some cleaning. He's been obsessive-compulsive recently. I can't suppose why. He'll erupt if he finds my office messy," Jin noted contentedly. "Anyway, I believe I haven't told you I'm a natural mind reader so I know you're going to tell me about my grandfather. I tell you, don't worry about him," he added tonelessly.

Xiaoyu was gobsmacked. "I knew you weren't normal Jin," she blurted. "His DNA's mutated so don't be surprised he's a complete freak," she heard Hwoarang grunt, finally free of the curtain.

"Nah, he dropped by a while ago. He looked awful but he wouldn't accept any help and fled somewhere out there. He was grumbling about things and you were included," Jin admitted.

"I think you should cast the same magic you did to Kazuya. It might work, that way you're all happy," Xiaoyu suggested.

"Whoa, gramps can superspeed…There's no damn way he could've arrived here first if he was limping like we saw him!" Hwoarang exploded.

"You needn't yell all the time!" Xiaoyu screeched directly at Hwoarang's right ear. "I should get this firebrand out of here to restore your peace," she told Jin. "But first, do you have anything yummy to munch there Jin?" she added after hearing her complaining stomach.

"Sure. You could get anything you like from the kitchens. We have a surplus of food. Off you go," Jin answered.

"Move, hothead!" she pushed the growling Hwoarang out of the door. "Bye Jules! Good luck on that thinggummy. It's nice to see you…I'll see you again!" she optimistically told the preoccupied girl.

"Hey wait, I haven't seen Panda," Julia observed.

"Oh, she decided to run home and help mom," Xiaoyu replied.

"Ok, bye. Tomorrow remember? I'll see you two."

Jin waved and returned to his book. As the door closed behind them, Xiaoyu declared "Now, to the kitchens!"

"I'm not eating anything from Jin's halls," Hwoarang stated firmly as they sauntered downstairs.

"Then don't. The goodies ought to be scrumptious," Xiaoyu tempted. "Oh well, don't worry, I'll find a way for you two to reconcile. Though I haven't got an inkling what silly dispute you two are in."

"Don't try Xiao. Your plans will fall apart I predict," he said as they reached the first floor.

Xiaoyu's retort was stopped by the sight of Kazuya scrubbing windowpanes. The two could hear him humming a low cheery tune in the silence of the halls. "I'd like to help you out there sir Kaz after I gobble something up," Xiaoyu said. "You're not serious are you!" hoped Hwoarang.

"Hmmm?" Kazuya paused looked at them. "This is tedious work. You could just fly the kites I made. That's more enjoyable," then he returned to washing.

"Kites? Yeah that's more fun. Hey Xiao, I challenge you to a kite fight! You too Kazzy, after you finish your chore." Hwoarang smirked and reminisced one of his favorite games back when he was a little kid.

"Kite fight? Hey I'm good at that! I always beat grandpa Jinrei and cut his kite flying into oblivion. I accept your challenge," the optimistic Xiaoyu agreed.

"Alright, so fill in your stomach now. I'm raring to thrash you," he arrogantly shooed Xiaoyu away to the kitchens. Then he looked back to Kazuya, "So what's it gonna be Kaz?"

"Hmmm… It does sound entertaining. I never flew a kite before. It may never fly but I'd like to try. And 'fight' still appeals to me," Kazuya's deep voice replied.

"Perfect," Hwoarang then hurried after Xiaoyu.

Rather than idle in free hours, Kazuya busies himself with new things Jin recommended him to give a try. Though he knew nothing about kites, he enjoyed crafting different designs he patterned from a craft book. _This is junk_ was his first notion. However, Jin praised the very first kite he made. Soon afterwards, he was determined to fashion the best-looking kites. He found it queer that he was excited by the promised activity later. These thoughts swirled in the surface of his cerebrum as he tried to scrub the blood stain of a pesky mosquito he flattened on the windowpane. Contented with the now overly clean set of windows, the tiny voice 'Hang window-cleaning' continued to whisper in his ears. Then, he tucked away his rags and soaps and brushes and strolled off to fetch his kites.

Oooo-0000ooo-00000ooo-ooo000-oooo0000-oooo0-ooo00000-0000ooo0000-00ooo-oo

Another chapter of plain silliness. Oh well, do leave a review/criticism or ideas when you can. Yay, Thanks much:D


End file.
